Confessions of a Teenage Marvel
by Kkepicness
Summary: Marvel has lots of confessions, but he never admits them. That's why he has his trusty diary to keep all of his secrets, confessions, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Teenage Marvel

CHAPTER 1

_Dear diary, today's that reaping thing. My name's gonna be in that giant fishbowl thing 5 times, I'm 16 years old. I admit, I may be a career, but I never wanted to be reaped._

_ It's been my nightmare to be reaped. All of the other careers want to, but I absolutely don't._

_ My Grandma thinks it's wrong for careers to not want to be reaped. So I hide my secrets. I'm a trained(maybe not trained, but farely good) actor. Lying is a talent of mine._

_ I'm still in bed, but- _"Marvel, you lazy coot! Get up or I'll wack you with a mop!"

Grandma's yelling at my door. I groan and reluctantly get out of bed, itching my dark brown hair. I go downstairs and walk clumsily around the new sofa. A vase is broken.

"Ugh, Marvel, you'll fix that after the reapings are done!" Mother calls. "Mom, I'ght not be picked this year! Who knows, maybe next!" I yell, kicking away broken glass.

I go to the bathroom and take out my gold hairbrush. My hair is messy, but I brush it through smoothly. My green eyes sparkle in the glass mirror. I'm not excited at all.

_Dear diary, sorry for the delay. My dang grandma disrupted me from my gifted writing styles. Now that I'm dressed, I should be ready for pure torture and massive pressure._

My mom, my Grandma, my dad, and I are ready to go. Before I go, I want to write one more thing in my diary: _This'll be a long and treacherous day._

"Ready?" Dad says as he touches the gold doorknob. "Ready," the family says in unison. We go out and head to the square. _My palms... sweating._

_ I have a confession to make. I have a giant rate of sweating, I sweat like a man who just left a gym, maybe times 2._

_ Ouch, my finger was just pricked. I have to admit, I'm very sensative. I just winced._

I stand in the square silently, waiting for the film to start. There was a loud noise, then the movie started.

_I have a confession to make. I hate loud noises. I admit it, I'm even a tad scared of them. When I heard the noise before the movie, I jumped up and screamed. People stared._

Yeah, yeah, same movie every year. Let's get this over with!

_This movie is sooo boring. All I really pay attention to are men in suits. That's really it._

Finally, the movie was over. Then the mayor had to read the Treaty of Treason.

_Yeah, yeah, just get this over with! I want to laugh at whoever's reaped!_

I'm blanking out. I can't hear anything. I'm focused at looking at the crowd. I can tell if one will be reaped or not.

After looking at almost everybody, I still can't feel the vibe. It must be someone in the back of the square...

_Yes! The mayor's done! Finally! I wonder who the pretty little female will be this year._

The escort is walking out, looking stupid as usual. _I have a confession to make. I'm kinda, sorta, scared of the escorts. Who isn't? They're just...well, CREEPY!_

The escort starts babbling about how the reapings will work. "I will choose one male tribu-" I'm starting to blank out again. Someone close by, I can tell they'll be reaped.

Finally, the escort is stopping the babbling! She walks over to the giant bowl thingy with the female names on them. "Glimmer McJay!" the escort says proudly.

_Who's Glimmer McJay? Oh, wait. I see a really pretty girl being pulled by peace keepers onto the stage. I have a confession to make. I may have a wee little crush on her!_

_ Marvel McJay, Glimmer Hinderson. Marvel McJay, G;immer Hinderson. Which sounds best to you?_

The escort walks over to the other bowl, containing the male tribute. "...Marv-" I grunt. Sometimes, people think my name is Marvelle(pronounced Mar-vel).

Marvelle isn't much of a difference, but it sounds like a girl name! My name is pronounced Mar-vil, not Mar-velle! "Oh, sorry...Marvel Hinderson!" the escort corrects.

I freeze. My legs forget how to function. I see peace keepers approaching, so I go with the flow and walk up to the stage. I look to Glimmer. She's smiling a pretty smile.

We shake hands. _So...soft. So moisture. Does she use moisturizer? Never mind that. I'VE BEEN REAPED! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear diary, I'm waiting for my family to show up. They'll say goodbye, right Or will they not? I'll probably not see any of my friends, I'm a total dork with no friends. But even my imaginary friends are oversleeping. I even begged that if they put my imaginary friends in the reaping bowl, I'd give up a life-time supply of food and give it to the Capitol. That's why my family hates me. We're starved to death._

_ Anyways, nobody's coming in. I don't really care. My diary will be my token. But...I have a confession to make. When I was young, I played with imaginary friends, right? And...um...I still do. Hey! You can't judge me! Ifyou want to win poker for o- _"Marvel?" a voice says. I look up. It's cousin Ellie. Ellie Gringet.

"Ellie! I haven't seen you in years!" I say happily. She was 13 now, the last time I saw her as 5 years ago. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked down. "I just wanted to say goodbye. You're a really good cousin." We hugged. In a few minutes, a fat peace keeper had to pry her off.

Fat peace keepers are the worst peace keepers.

_I have a confession to make: I'm scared of fat peace keepers! Again, don't judge me! They're just so...so...PLUMP! I can imagine them eating the mayor of District 1. The mayor's like, 5,000,000(I'm over-exaggerating) pounds! It's like a guy who's never even heard ofa gym, maybe times 2._

The goodbyes are done. Ugh. Time for the train ride.

On the train, I scoot close to Glimmer. She scoots closer to me. We laugh. Then a really pretty girl comes out. I guess she's our mentor. She has long blond hair and blue eyes in pigtails. She looks childish, but she must be in her 20s. "Hey, guys!" she says. So pretty...but too old for my taste!


End file.
